1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to multi-purpose cement bits. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved cement bit for providing the combination functions of power drilling and power socket driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to attach an article onto a wall surface, such as a billboard, aluminum surface, metal window and the like, wherein an electric drill is first used to drill an appropriate hole at the chosen position on the wall surface. A wall bracket is then secured to the wall surface by means of a fastener that is inserted through the hole and expanded with a wrench or similar tool. This method requires not only the use of different tools, which must be changed frequently, but also the necessity of releasing the electric drill in order to permit manual operation of the wrench. Accordingly, this procedure is inconvenient and causes a waste of time.
It is further known to provide a drill bit for attachment to a reversible electric drill for the purpose of drilling holes. The electric drill can also be used to tighten nuts by the addition of special tools, whereby the reversible function of the drill is effective for removing nuts which are tightly secured due to rust or other conditions.
These known devices are complicated, expensive and inefficient in use. Moreover, a conventional drill bit is normally thrown away when it is worn out since it is incapable of any function other than drilling holes.